The Bet
by Roniturtle
Summary: Raphael has won a bet from Leo and now he wants to collect, but will Leo let him. This is just a one-shot. ****WARNING**** This has very explicit sexual details. T-Cest. RaphxLeo. Don't like don't read. Includes bondage and possible suggestions of rape. Please no Flamers. You have been warned. This is based on the 2003 TV show. Still don't own them.


"Raph," Leo sounded very annoyed with his brother. 'Do we have to do this now?" Raph was leading his brother and leader to his room. "I have way too much work to do."

"Now is the perfect time." Raph commented with a very mischievious grin. "You lost the bet and I want to collect."

"Yes, but why now?"

"Because now...we're _alone_."

Leo looked at Raph both curiously and nervously. "What does being 'alone' have to do with anything?"

"You'll see." Raph chuckled as he led them into his room. "Pick a number from one to five."

"Four."

"Perfect." They walked in and Raph had Leo lay in his hammock.

"Why should I lay down?" Leo asked. "I thought you were going to have me do your chores."

"All we agreed upon was that whoever wins the bet gets the other for an hour." Ralph reminded him.

"I meant chores Raph," Leo sounded very annoyed as he sat in the hammock. "Not whatever it is you have in mind."

"You never said anything specific." Raph told him as he pushed him gently back on his hammock. "All we agreed upon was having the other for just one hour...to do _anything_ we wanted." He added with hooded eyes.

Leo watched from the hammock as Raph pulled out a box and he began rummaging through it. "You said four right?"

"Yes." Leo responded as he watched Raph pull out a pair of handcuffs, "What's in there?" He asked getting even more nervous.

"Just some... _toys_." Raph responded, his voice low and taunting.

Next to come out was rope followed by a cock ring and then a very long dildo. Leo sat up as best he could and watched as Raph began 'playing' with the handcuffs. "Now just lay back and relax oh fearless leader of mine." He said with a low, evil chuckle.

Leo's eyes widen in fear and he quickly got out of the hammock and started running out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Raph yelled as he threw the handcuffs on the hammock and ran after him.

"Raph!" Leo pleaded. "Come on, I don't want to do this." He said as Raph tackled him in the hallway. "What if Master Splinter comes home?"He pointed out. "And what about Mikey and Donnie?" Raph managed to grab Leo and throw him over his shoulder.

"Master Splinter is visiting the Daimyo and won't be home till sometime tomorrow." He grunted as Leo tried to push himself off his shoulder. "And Donnie and Mikey are at April's and will be there most of the day."

Leo continued to squirm in the larger and more muscular turtle's arm. "Ow!" Leo screamed as Raph pinched his ass hard to get him to stop squirming.

"Now you lost the bet so turtle up and accept the consequences." He said as he placed Leo back in his hammock.

He quickly got the handcuffs on Leo before the leader could get up again and then proceeded to tie Leo's ankles with the rope making sure his legs were spread open as far as possible. Leo watched as he then grabbed the dildo and began rubbing it with lube.

"Raph, not that, please, come on." Leo pleaded as he began to struggle in his bonds.

"You said four. I picked four and this is one of them." He said as he lubed Leo's entrance. Using his fingers, he began to spread Leo's entrance and then very gently began to push the dildo into Leo's ass watching his brother's face and making sure he was not hurting him.

"Uhhh." Leo threw his head back as the dildo made it's way up his ass. He gasped as Raph switched it on and it began to vibrate throughout his body. Raph pushed it further in until it hit Leo's prostrate. He watched in fascination as Leo began to twitch and moan and his hands grabbed onto the handcuffs, Leo moved his head back and forth and lifted his groin up into the air and tighten his ass around the dildo.

"That's right Leo," Raph encouraged as he bent down and kissed Leo hard on the mouth. "Drop down now so I can have some fun." He pulled out the cock ring and began to stroke Leo's slit trying to get him to let his cock slip out.

"Uhhhh." Leo groaned and churred as the dildo continued to bring him to the brink of ecastasy. He looked up and watched Raph as he continued to stroke him. "What...uhh...is that?" He gasped out noticing the 'toy' in his brother's hand.

"Something for me to enjoy you with." Raph replied.

"I said...uhh...only...ooohhh...four!" Leo said in between moans.

"This will be only four." Raph replied still waiting for his brother to drop into his hand.

"Uhhhh...the...uhhhh...ropes..."Leo began as he gasped and groaned.

"The ropes only count as one."

"Not..." Before Leo could protest some more, Raph brought his lips onto his and Leo churred into his mouth. Eventually, Raph felt Leo's cock slide into his hand and he began to pump him getting him hard so he could slip the cock ring on him.

After he slipped the ring on him, Raph walked over to a chair and turned it so he could place his arms on the it's back and rest his head. He sat down, his legs straddling the chair and wide opened, he slid his own member out and began jerking himself off as he watched his brother orgasam. His eyes were wide and anxious and his breath came in gasps as he got off on watching Leo twitch and climax and spray cum over his plastron.

"Better then a movie." Raph said as he pumped himself. "Come on Leo, let's keep going." He looked at the clock, so far Leo had been bound and enduring his sexual torture for over ten minutes and there was still so much more he wanted to do.

He continued to watch as Leo, for a second time reached his climax and screamed out in ecstasy. Leo threw his head back. "Oh damn you Raph...uh uh uh...you're such a sadistic bastard...uhhhh." His hands tightened around the cuffs and his body stiffened as he continued into another orgasam.

Raph pumped himself harder and faster as he enjoyed his show. "Oh yeah Leo," He moaned, "your're so sexy, I can't get enough of this." His eyes grew wide and his body went taut as he himself came in his hand. He let out a loud churr and groaned as he reached his climax. He threw his head back and panted as his body began to relax. "Ahh yeah, that's the sugar." He moaned as he laid his head forward on the chair. "Oh wow Leo, I do love watching you lose control."

"Please Raph," Leo moaned as his head began to clear. "Can't you end this now, I'm getting really tired."

Raph looked over at the clock, it had only been twenty minutes. He looked back at his brother, the dildo still vibrated and his body twitched. He started to moan again as he began to get another orgasam. Raph stood up and took a towel and began to wipe himself. He looked down at his brother face.

He was gorgeous when he was hitting his sexual peak, Raph thought. "A few more minutes Leo." He told him soothingly. "Then we'll do something else." Leo looked up at Raph. His face was looking at him with such lust in his eyes, and that evil grin was back and he wondered what more could he do to him.

"I...uhh...I can't...uhhhh...please...ahhhhh...no more...ahhhhh"

Raph decided to help him along. He placed one hand on the dildo and another on Leo's cock, as he stroked Leo and moved the hard instrument slowly in and out of his brother's ass, he watched Leo's face. Stars exploded behind Leo's eyes and he lifted his ass into the air again as the dildo was brought up against his prostrate time and time again.

"Cum for me Leo," Raph urged. "Just one more time, cum for me." His eyes watched Leo anxiously as, after several more minutes, Leo finally came with a shout.

Leo laid himself back on the bed, panting, moaning, groaning and churring. His body was exhausted and his plastron covered in seman. Raph smiled at him as he removed the dildo and cock ring. He cleaned his brother and then kissed him deeply and passionately.

"That was absolutely amazing." Raph told him. "Damn how I do enjoy watching you."

"I'm glad, now can you let me go?" Leo gasped as he tugged at the cuffs and rope and tucked his limp cock back into him."These bindings are beginning to chafe."

Raph gave a little laugh as he sat on his hammock in between Leo's legs. "We're not done yet Leo." He began to stroke himself hard again.

Leo looked up at him startled. "Oh come on Raph, that wasn't an hour?" he laid his head back down on Raph's pillow. "It had to be at least close to an hour. It felt near to eternity for me!"

"Nope," Raph said smugly. "That was only the first half hour, I get you for the next half."

Leo let out an annoyed huff. "Okay, let's get this over with." He growled.

Raph brought his face down towards Leo's left leg and began to gently nip and lick his leg getting his tongue very close to Leo's slit. As he did, his hand reached out behind him and tugged the binding so that it came undone and allowed Leo's leg to fall onto the hammock.

"Ahhh!" Leo gasped as his leg moved for the first time in over thirty minutes. Raph's tongue played over his slit and then moved over to the right leg, he once again began to nip and lick as his other hand reached behind and released the other binding. Leo let out another gasp as his right foot hit the hammock.

Raph brought out the lube and again began to prep Leo's entrance. He slid himself into Leo's ass and as he gently moved himself back and fourth, he watched Leo's face as he eyes once again rolled back into his head and moaned and churred. He laid down on top of him and brought his hands under Leo's head so he could lift him up to kiss him, forcing his mouth opened and their tongues dancing along each other. Raph reached up and removed the cuffs from off Leo.

They broke their kiss and Leo laid his head back on Raph's pillow. "Thank you!" Leo said with a relieved sigh as he began to massage his aching wrist.

Raph sat back up, his cock still hard, he slid himself in and out slowly, his eyes never leaving his brother's face. He manipulated Leo's legs so that his knees were bent on either side of him. Eventually, Raph placed his legs on either side of Leo's body and laid down, as he laid himself down, he grabbed hold of Leo's arms and brought him to a sitting position so Leo was now on top of him with his legs on either side of Raph's hips.

"Comfortable?" Raph asked. Leo nodded as he moved himself back and forth over Raph's cock. they stared at each other for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of each other's movements. Leo bent down and kissed Raph, allowing his tongue once more to enter his mouth and play with his tongue. When he sat back up, he arched his back as far back as his shell would allow and threw his head back with a moan. Raph began sliding his hands back and forth over Leo's legs, making his way down to Leo's knees.

He continued to watch Leo's face as his hands slowly moved away from Leo's legs down to grab the edge of his hammock. The next thing Leo knew, his legs were suddenly falling off the edge of the hammock as Raph yanked the fabric out from under him leaving his legs suspended in mid air and his feet dangling a few inches from the floor.

"Uhhh. Raph!" Leo cried out as Raph's cock rammed even further up his ass. "Why'd the shell did you do that?" Leo squirmed on top of Raph as he tried to keep his balance, his legs trying to find some sort of concrete footing. Raph grabbed his brother's hips and held him firm against him as he thrust himself upward into him making Leo scream in ecstasy.

Raph smiled as he watched Leo's face twist in agony. Leo gritted his teeth and grabbed Raph's shoulders, kneeding his flesh as he steadied himself and looked down at him.

"Uhhh...you're...ahhh ahhhh aaaahhhh...not playing...aughhhhh...fair!" Leo said as Raph continued to thrust into him.

"I...uhh...don't...ummm ummmm... never do" Raph said as he forced his hips up hard.

Leo's cock once again emerged hard and long, Raph smiled as he brought his knees up for Leo to lean against. It pleased him to know Leo was enjoying himself more then he let on. If there was one thing Raph was good at, it was making sure his brothers were more then satisfied after their love making. He was the longest of all of them and could go for a long time. It made him proud to know his brothers would come to him for a good lay, and he was always happy to oblige.

Raph felt Leo's ass tighten around his hard cock. Leo moved his hands from his brother's shoulders to his hands, grabbing them and squeezing them hard. He was ready to cum and wanted Raph to know. But Raph wasn't done enjoying Leo's moist heat that surrounded him. He looked at the clock, they had fifteen more minutes before their hour was up and he was determined to make it last at least that long.

"Raph...uhhh...please..."Leo gasped. "I can't...uhhh...I"m ready...ahhh...I need to"

"Then go...uhhh...ahead...uhhh..." Raph told him. "I'm...uhhhh...uhhh...not ready."

Leo threw his head back and released over Raph's plastron. He was spent and Raph's cock was so hard and so far up his ass he was in pain. But there was nothing he could do so he decided to allow Raph to just enjoy his ride till he was done, and Raph did. He continued to hold Leo's hips as he thrust into him. He continued to stay long and hard inside his brother, determined not to release just yet. He was enjoying himself too much.

"Oh damn Leo!" Raph grunted as he made one last thrust into his brother. "You're feel so amazing!"

Leo grabbed Raph's arms as Raph's length grew long and hard just as he finally came. Leo continued to lay against Raph's legs and pant hard as they both finally began to relax. Leo leaned forward and laid down on Raph's chest ignoring the splatter of semen, and letting his legs dangle over the hammock.

"You are such a jerk Raph." Leo told him as he slowly began to close his eyes and fall asleep. "Next time I win a bet, I am so gonna get you back." Leo yawned and his breathing began to even out as he slowly fell asleep.

Raph nuzzled Leo's head and wrapped his arms tightly around Leo's shell. He too was exhausted and ready for a nap. "Can't wait." He whispered as he too began to fall into a deep slumber.


End file.
